Mystery
by Linkfan42
Summary: After the battle, the team search for the mysterious Nazo in order to heal Sonic. What they find, however, is the beginning of the end...


After arriving back on Earth in the Cyclone the gang searched around the ocean for something which Silver was sure would help them in their quest to find Nazo.

"So who is this Nazo we're looking for?" asked Knuckles.

"Legends say he's as brave and chivalrous as Sonic, as strong as Shadow and as smart as me. He can also travel through time, has psychic powers which far surpass my own and can warp to any point in the galaxy, which makes him hard to track down."

"Then we'd better start looking soon." Sure enough, as soon as Blaze finished her sentence, Silver declared that they were in the right spot to find the thing that he was looking for.

"Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge! You three come with me. We'll have to lift something from the seabed." The other three followed and after a minute came back up with something familiar. It opened up to reveal an unconscious Eggman.

"You brought us here to find HIM?" Amy shrieked.

"Don't be so quick to judge. He knows something about Nazo. I'm sure of it."

"How would Eggman know about Nazo?" asked Tails.

"His grandfather. Why do you think two of the results for Project: Shadow were hedgehogs? Gerald met Nazo once. That's where he got the idea about hedgehogs from. In other words Nazo is the ultimate life-form."

"So I'm supposed to be like a copy of him?"

"Not entirely, Shadow. True, Robotnik did want to create the ultimate life-form in order to save Maria, but biologically creating something as complex as that would be impossible, so he scaled you down."

"I see. So this Nazo is a lot tougher than me? I can't wait to test my skills against him."

"Again, that's incorrect. Remember what I said earlier. He's just as strong as you. In a battle of strength the victor would be the one with the most will and stamina. That would quite likely be Nazo."

"Ok, one more question. How do you know so much about him?" Blaze walked up behind Silver and rested her hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eye.

"The time's not right yet. All will be revealed sooner or later." Shadow walked off towards his seat while Silver and Blaze talked alone. Silver had already thought of a plan to find Nazo. "Blaze, how am I supposed to tell them..."

"That Nazo is...?"

"Tomorrow! We'll head for Angel Island tomorrow!"

The next morning Eggman awoke and looked around from his capsule.

"Wait, this is the Cyclone. How did I end up here?"

"Morning, Doctor." Omega walked into the room where Tails had kept Eggman, startling the doctor.

"Omega? Quickly, get me out of here!"

"No chance, Doctor. Silver left me clear instructions not to let you out. He needs information from you."

"About what?"

"Nazo." The very word sent a shiver down Eggman's spine.

"Why is he looking for him? It's a fool's gamble."

"Maybe, but he seems sure about his plan." Eggman thought for a few seconds before giving his answer.

"Ok then, I'll talk. But don't think it's going to make the job any easier."

"Omega, what did he say?" asked Silver.

"Gerald was told to meet Nazo just like we were. Apart from his grandchildren, he was the only real friend he had. We also need to take the Master Emerald back to its shrine."

"Leave that to me," said Knuckles.

"That's settled then. Now what about the plan? Sonic's still too injured to help, so we'll need Shadow for speed."

"That's fine with me."

"I should also warn you. There's another reason why Blaze and I came to your time."

"And what's that?" Rouge questioned.

"Abnormalities in the space-time continuum."

"Is Nazo behind them?"

"Not likely, but I suspect that he's after whoever is. I think I have a fairly good idea who it is, but it's only a matter of time before he'd reveal himself anyway."

"Who is it?"

"Like I said earlier, all will be revealed soon. Finding Nazo is our top priority at the moment. We have to help Sonic first." Suddenly Tails chirped into the conversation.

"Guys, we're here! Angel Island."

Everyone stepped out of the Cyclone; Shadow and Omega carried Sonic on a stretcher. Silver and Knuckles led the group to the shrine and the echidna rested the Master Emerald on its alter. The Sun began to set and Silver saw a flash above the Emerald. A hedgehog appeared before the gang, although only Silver and Shadow saw it. Silver started talking.

"Nazo," the hedgehog looked at him, "we have arrived like you said. Can you help our injured friend?"

"That, I can do. But first, tell me. Why are you here, brother?"

"To help you. You can't defeat him on your own."

"Are you sure you want to be brought into this? You can't time travel on your own. Did you even think about getting back?"

"Err..."

"Just as I thought."

"But my friend, Tails here, is an inventor. If you took both of us back couldn't we make something like a time travel belt?"

"I suppose it's not impossible... I'll take you back, but first I must help your friend." He floated over to Sonic and waved both hands in the air, before passing them over Sonic's body. The blue hedgehog suddenly awoke, breathing deeply. "There is one more thing that I must tell you three before Silver, Tails and I leave. Beware the darkness. One of you will be succumbed by it and, at the cost of great power, turn against your friends. I have seen the near future that awaits you. Again, beware the darkness." And with that the three left, Tails completely unaware of what was happening.

"Who was that?" asked Sonic.

"Nazo," answered Shadow, "Silver's brother."

"WHAT!?" everyone else shouted in unison.


End file.
